


Slipping Through The Cracks

by Val_Creative



Series: Kinktober/Whumptober/Goretober 2020 [16]
Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Best Friends, Blood, Coughing, F/F, Flowers, Goretober, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hallucinations, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Season/Series 01, Sexual Content, Underage - Freeform, Vomiting, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: A gas leak at East Highland causes hallucinations.
Relationships: Cassie Howard/Maddy Perez, Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn
Series: Kinktober/Whumptober/Goretober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949473
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31
Collections: Kinktober 2020, Whumptober 2020





	Slipping Through The Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> There is a past mention of Maddy/Nate in this. Fair warning. OKAY NOW THAT'S OUT OF WAY,,,,, HELLO. WELCOME TO ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OF ME ATTEMPTING EUPHORIA FIC. Hope you like it! Any thoughts/comments are very welcomed!

*

It took over three days for someone to notice the gas leak at school.

By then… well, _shit already was fucked._

*

Kids got hospitalized. Sadie L. Fredrick, from Maddy's homeroom, publicly freaked out like a goddamn lunatic.

Started saying she saw flowers everywhere that weren't there. Growing under her dirty fingernails and inside her ears.

Everyone heard her.

*

Magnolias, and all of their delicate and white buds, float in the bathwater.

She hacks, bringing nothing up but air and a glob of clear mucus. Maddy peels off her underwear, stepping into the porcelain tub and thumping her back against the inside. Her velvet, black heels submerging. She stretches out her legs, crooking them.

Purple morning glories scatter out of Maddy's purse during gym class. Marigolds and mimosas—and _fucking_ some other magenta-pink flower that starts with an M probably, Maddy guesses—oozed from her vagina like she was bleeding her period. Nate wanted to go bare when she visited, finishing inside her and pulling out. His bare dick rubbed on Maddy's thighs, slick and shiny with cum. Veiny-looking flower petals on Nate's tip.

He didn't say anything. Maddy doesn't think he _saw_ them like she did.

While he showered, Maddy laid out and scooped them out of her vaginal canal drenched in Nate's jizz. She didn't really wanna fuck him. It's just something Maddy is _used_ to doing. It's _familiar_. It is what it is, and so is whatever the hell is happening to her.

Maddy swallows down another hacking cough, leaning her head over the tub's edge. Her black mascara trickles down her face.

Talking to Cassie helps. She loosens the tightness and dread in Maddy's chest. 

Maddy doesn't know why she's not just fucking Cassie instead.

They've fooled around before. During a sleepover with Kat asleep and grunting softly, Cassie burrowed into Maddy's sleeping bag, daring to kiss her best friend on the lips and grinding on the side of Maddy's hand pressing on her clit.

Cassie laughs like a hot summer night. When everything's dizzy and dazzling under the football stadium lights, and Maddy doesn't have to think about how messed up she is. Doesn't have to think about Nate and how he's ashamed of being a little gay.

Her eyes remind Maddy of UV Blue. It's what they drink after studying exam questions and munching on Teddy Grahams. The cinnamon kind.

Cassie's bottom teeth have a slight crook to them, Maddy notices. Just a few of them.

It's adorable.

Maddy loves the Yves Saint Laurent perfume Cassie wears. It's heavier in all of that bleach-blonde hair when Maddy hugs her.

She plunges a hand into the warm bathwater, feeling her labia and searching, pushing into her entrance.

_Flower-less._

Maddy tastes mint, cloudy and watery, but hasn't brushed her teeth yet.

*

Rue only heard about Sadie's mental breakdown. Maddy wouldn't stop babbling on and on and on about it.

Drugs help her think. Calm down. Rue's mom drives them back from one of the counseling sessions, having no idea that Rue popped a Z-Bar. She lifts her fingers against the rainy car-window, thumbing the streaks, listening to the AM radio buzzing on.

**F U C K . I T .**

Window-fog creeps. Rue traces out the letters again, squinting her eyes.

She's has been coughing up weird shit like dirt and leaves. Red roses. White roses. Yellow roses. Maybe it's a bad trip. Maybe her head finally is losing it. Rue wouldn't mind it if the rose-petals didn't feel so silky soft to the touch. That's really _fucked up_.

Rue uses Gia's digital camera, snapping a picture of the rhododendrons on her sneakers. Her lungs still heave from wheezing.

Nothing's there.

It doesn't make Rue feel better _or_ worse.

She decides to bike to Jules's house, knocking on the door and relieved to see her answer. Rue's stomach untenses. Jules tugs on Rue's maroon hoodie until Rue strips it off and joins her on the mattress. It's her dad's hoodie—it needs to be treated gently.

Jules teases Rue about never getting her ass eaten. It doesn't sound pleasant to her.

When Rue gets home, she spits out rosemary and a bright yellow and frilly plant Rue can't identify. Bitter on her tongue.

She taps it out on her phone curiously.

 _Of course_.

Rue sniffles, wiping under her nose and closing the tab about "ruta graveolens".

*

Stress.

That's what Cassie assumes this is. She ignores Maddy's phone calls and Lexi texting her and sits alone in the lamplight.

Cassie gags out splinters of twigs, reaching into her throat and yanking. Camellias as pink as sunrise and chrysanthemums and clovers. Carnations, turquoise and green and orange and a red dripping in blood. Her _own_ blood. Cassie's throat hurts.

She fishes out her old set of acrylic paints, removing her pajama shorts and leaving on the form-fitting and elbow-sleeve tee. Black sleeves. A faded, worn image of a cheerful Mickey Mouse printed on the front. Cassie paints her right leg all down to her knee.

Her acrylic flowers fleck and pool in blood when a wide-eyed Cassie gags louder, smacking a hand to her lips.

It's gonna be fine… _it has to_ …

Maddy mentioned Sadie and now Cassie keeps having nightmares. Or _wide awake_ -mares.

She's not angry with her. Maddy didn't turn her a basket case, Cassie supposes. Life did.

Life is terrible and weird and only gets _better_ with Maddy in it.

Cassie finds her attention wandering, staring at her pot of colorfully filthy paintbrushes.

It's gonna be fine…

*

It's almost the weekend. Nine kids have been missing from Jules's classes.

Rue tells her about Sadie and what Sadie saw. Jules already overheard it from Maddy gossiping in the parking lot, leaning hip-to-hip against Lexi's ride. Cassie flushed as Maddy's hand rested on her nape possessively. They're cute.

Maddy should drop Nate already, Jules thinks aggressively, and discover the endless wonders of Cassie's pussy not getting any since McKay left.

Jules invites Rue over to help her with selfies. The backs of Jules's teeth feel slick with bile. She licks off juniper berries.

When asking about what to wear with her makeup, Rue points shyly to the dark, glittery wrap-dress.

Jules's hair flies around in volumized, ironed curls full of rainbow 90s mini butterfly clips and twist-coils braids. She poses with a silver-sequin lollipop, bending over, Jules's mouth opened and smeared all-over with the same silver sequins.

Eventually, it goes to _hell_.

Jules says she'll be a minute, rushing to the bathroom and puking on the rug. She can't breathe for a half a minute. Jasmine, white and a pale yellow, flutter between Jules's lips. Jewelweed. Jonquil. They land in the semi-soaked puddle of vomit.

_Shit—_

Rue knocks on the bathroom door, calling out Jules's name, sounding nervous.

Jules wipes off her mouth and tongue with Kleenex. She calls out that she's fine, rummaging for the bottle of Colgate Total mouthwash. Anything helps. Rue knocks again, and Jules throws open the door, beaming.

Anything to forget what an absolute _shitshow_ the past eight minutes was.

Her face goes completely astonished when Jules mentions a fucking machine she's ordered off Amazon.

She lives for seeing Rue flustered.

And, to be honest, Jules wouldn't mind trying the silicon thrusting anal plug with her. Letting Rue control the remote and pick the speed. She trusts her. Jules hasn't had a dildo inside her for a month or so.

Rue can enjoy _herself_ , watching intently as Jules giggles and writhes and touches Rue's face, succumbing to the fast internal thrusts.

They've _been_ kissing.

Jules is pretty sure Rue is madly in love with her. Why wouldn't they have fun? Why not explore this?

Maybe she can fall in love with Rue, too.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2020 prompt(s): **Fucking machine**  
>  Whumptober 2020 prompt(s): **Hallucinations**  
>  Goretober 2020 prompt(s): **Hanahaki disease**


End file.
